Season 1 deleted scenes
The DVD releases included several deleted scenes from Season 1 of Lost. __TOC__ | characters=Charlie & Sawyer | featured=Season 1 DVD and Blu-ray | length=1:10 | summary=Sawyer is smoking then Charlie comes and says, "Are you sure you should be smoking with the plane...stuff." Then Charlie asks Sawyer for a cigarette. }} | characters=Hurley & Locke | featured=Season 1 DVD and Blu-ray | length=0:43 | summary=Hurley asks Locke if he wants some chicken or lasagna, but Locke doesn't respond. }} | characters=Kate & Sayid | featured=Season 1 DVD and Blu-ray | length=1:09 | summary=Kate and Sayid: Sayid is with Kate. He is telling her that the other survivors know of what they saw when they were searching for the cockpit. He also said that Kate and Jack don't want to frighten the others by telling them, but Charlie is telling everyone what he saw. }} | characters=Charlie & Shannon | featured=Season 1 DVD and Blu-ray | length=2:02 | summary=We see Sawyer, Boone, Sayid, Shannon, Charlie and Kate climbing a cliff on their way to pick up the French transmission. Charlie asks Shannon if she's ever heard of Drive Shaft, and some funny dialogue ensues. }} | characters=Jin & Walt | featured=TV Guide Bonus disc and Season 1 Blu-Ray | length=0:50 | summary=Walt keeps a dinner for the still-missing Vincent, despite Jin's confusion. }} | characters=Locke & Walt | featured=Season 1 DVD and Blu-ray | length=1:04 | summary=Walt is walking with Locke, and asks him to teach to bluff. Locke explains that if you want to be a great poker player, you need to be able to spot a liar. }} | characters=Jin, Sun, Boone & Shannon | featured=Season 1 DVD and Blu-ray | length=0:56 | summary=This is an extended scene of when Sun help washing Jin's hand after he got shackled. It features Shannon and Boone also talking briefly about sticking together. }} | characters=Charlie & Jack | featured=TV Guide Bonus disc and Season 1 Blu-ray | length=0:52 | summary=Charlie has a conversation in the jungle with Jack, despite Jack currently being trapped in a cave-in. }} | characters=Kate & Sawyer | featured=Season 1 DVD and Blu-ray | length=0:54 | summary=Sawyer is speaking to Kate about Jack, Locke and Sayid. They are deciding what to do regarding the return of Claire. }} | characters=Claire & Jack | featured=Season 1 DVD and Blu-ray | length=1:55 | summary=Claire is being inspected by Jack after her return. She's talking about how she is being avoided by the other survivors. }} | characters=Kate & Sawyer | featured=Season 1 DVD and Blu-ray | length=0:47 | summary=Kate is returning from her boar hunt with Sawyer and she's arguing about having carte blanche with Sawyer's stuff. }} | characters=Jin & Sawyer | featured=Season 1 DVD and Blu-ray | length=0:29 | summary=Jin is being held captive by Sawyer. }} | characters=Jin & Sawyer | featured=Season 1 DVD and Blu-ray | length=1:50 | summary=Kate and Jack are talking about people's secrets. Jack accuses Locke of burning down the raft, and also said that he was gone for five hours and when he comes back, he makes a speech about The Others. }} | characters=Jack, Sarah & Marc | featured=The Lost Chronicles DVD | length=3:27 | summary=Jack is outside on the phone (presumably with his dad) saying that he assumes he won't be there for the rehearsal because he hasn't arrived yet. Jack's friend Marc tells him to get inside to start the rehersal. Marc gives a toast to Jack, during which Sarah tells Jack that she's going to say something, too. Sarah gets up and gives her toast. Sarah's toast features more lines than in the final cut. }} | characters=Sun & Jin | featured=The Lost Chronicles DVD | length=0:30 | summary=Sun cries in the caves after Boone's death, and Jin enters behind her and sees. }} | characters=Michael, Sayid & Hurley | featured=Season 1 DVD and Blu-ray | length=0:42 | summary=Michael and Hurley come to Sayid and ask him about Jack, just after Jack's blood transfusion to Boone. }} | characters=Charlie, Claire & Danielle | featured=Season 1 DVD and Blu-ray | length=1:01 | summary=We see Rousseau eating a raw egg. Afterwards Charlie and Claire talk about her. }} | characters=Claire & Danielle | featured=The Lost Chronicles DVD | length=1:14 | summary=Claire walks up to Rousseau while she's preparing for the Black Rock and asks her where she knows her from, assuming that she saved her from Ethan. Rousseau denies ever meeting her. }} | characters=Sayid, Charlotte & Phippen | featured=Season 1 DVD and Blu-ray | length=1:28 | summary=We see Sayid shopping in an airport clothing store for a tie to wear when he sees Nadia in Los Angeles. One of the employees helps him make his decision, and as he is paying for the tie, airport security come and take him for questioning about the bag he left with Shannon. Sayid is noticeably perturbed by what can be seen as racial profiling. }} | characters=Claire & Seth | featured=Season 1 DVD and Blu-ray | length=3:07 | summary=We see Claire talking with the pilot and appearing nervous. She confides that she is only flying because of what the psychic told her, and feels stupid about it. The pilot in turn tells her that his mother once went to a psychic, who told her she would dump her husband for another man. Shortly afterwards, that Bernard sold his business for a million dollars. Though there is similarity with the name Bernard, he is not likely to be the Bernard in our story, because he is a computer programmer (not a dentist), and the scene was not left in. }} Category:Deleted scenes Category:Season 1 Category:DVD Category:Blu-ray Category:Picture Needed